Total Drama Movie Star!
by newvian-whovian
Summary: Sequel to Total Drama Newbies! 14 new competitors compete for a grand prize of 2 million dollars, and a recommendation to directors/record companies. APPS CLOSED!
1. The Commercial

"And we'll be back after a word from our sponsors!" a TV announcer said before you see a Hispanic girl in a maroon dress and maroon flats with straight, black, waist-length hair in front of a bus.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Burromuerto, and I'm the new host of the most popular reality show, Total Drama! I'm looking for some fresh faces to grace the screen this season as we look into the world of being a celebrity! So if you think you could handle Total Drama Action on steroids, then head to this website and fill out the form! Send it in with your audition tape and you could be one of the contestants on Total Drama Movie Star!"

Here's the application form!

**(Generic Info)**

**Name: **

**Age: (16-19)**

**Stereotype: **

**(Appearances)**

**Every day: **

**Swimwear: **

**Formalwear: **

**(Bio Info)**

**A Small History: (Just what is important)**

**Personality: **

**How they'd act around Isabella: **

**How they'd act around their fellow cast members: **

**How they deal with paparazzi: **

**How well they act on stage: **

Thank you!


	2. The Cast List

"CHEF! Get in here!" Isabella shouted. After a few minutes, Chef came in, panting.

"Why are you panting?" Isabella asked.

"Because I was all the way on the other side of the lot without a golf cart!" Chef said.

"Well, I need you to help me pick our cast list!" Isabella said.

"You're a little bit worse than Chris himself, Isa!" Chef said. Isabella had her ultra-angry face on, scaring even Chef.

"Sorry, sorry. Ever since Chris quit and you joined, I haven't really liked you that much," Chef said. Isabella shrugged it off and started clicking on her computer.

"Okay, I have a lot of applications, and I need you to help me sort through them. Please?" Isabella said, using her pleading face.

"Okay, I'll help," Chef said.

"You're on your monthly, aren't you?" Chef asked.

"None of your business," Isabella said. Chef rolled his eyes and looked at the screen.

"What would be a good number of contestants?" Chef asked.

"Fourteen should suffice," Isabella said. She knocked over her glass of water, spilling it on herself.

"Ugh! INTERNS! GET ME A NEW DRESS! STAT!" Isabella shouted as she left the production tent. A few minutes later, she returned to the tent, wearing a blue dress.

"Okay, so, once we have our cast list, would you like to interview them? Or would you prefer to just have them show up?" Chef asked.

"Just have them show up. It oughta be fun!" Isabella said.

"Okay, so our cast list is… I'll let the author chick announce that," Isabella said.

**The Girls on our cast list are: **

**Jennifer "Jenny" Rose Carter – The Bitchy Flirt**

**Susan Alabaster – The Evil Singer**

**Sonya Alabaster – The Gothic Poet**

**Alice Kingsley – The Pyromaniac**

**Lia Rider – The Cute iPhone Addict**

**Jessica Katherine Sie – The Talented, Yet Bitchy Sweetheart**

**Danielle Archambault – The Anime Fangirl**

**The Boys on the Cast List are: **

**Chris Lyle Jacobs – The Down-On-His-Luck Actor**

**Jason Kennith Sie – The Athletic Nerd**

**Elijah Washington – The Funny Prankster**

**Greg Oliver – The Flirty Geek**

**Gabriel "Gabe" Thomas O'Shea – The Gentle Giant**

**Mark Heartly – The Delinquent**

**Calvin Monroe – The Psychotic Fireworks Expert**

"Thank you, Author chick!" Isabella said.

"Okay, so, what do you want to say to those who've been accepted?" Chef asked.

"I'll let E-Scope do that," Isabella said.

Okay, so I need YOU to fill out this form with the characters you think would go into those categories. Please do this. Like, seriously. Do it!

**Name: **

**Friends: **

**Enemies: **

**Possible Love Interest: **

"Thank you, E-Scope!" Isabella said.

"Chef, go get the confessionals/makeup trailer ready! We're bringing them in in two days!" Isabella said. Chef called some interns to do it.

"Nice, now please go prep your costumes for the season! And prep mine, too!" Isabella said. Chef left.


	3. Introductions, Introductions, JUST STFU!

**For the record, Season Four was supposed to be Total Drama Newbies. **

**I do not own any of the following brand names/franchises: Vans, Billabong, Hello Kitty, Converse, Levi, Toms, Jordans, etc.**

**AND I TOTALLY LUV YOU ALL FOR JUST BEING THERE! *HUGZ***

"Hello, and welcome to the fifth season of Total Drama! I'm your host, Isabella Burromuerto! We are here on an abandoned film lot in Hollywood, California! Here, the contestants will encounter paparazzi, horrendous and difficult challenges, and fortunately for them, actual food! Yeah, the Total Drama franchise was sued by Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney for inedible food. Chef took a gourmet cooking class, and is now required to cook actual food. Every challenge, there will be a brutal elimination ceremony. The Gilded Belle! It's a statue of me made of chocolate and covered in foil! The one contestant that does not get a Gilded Belle will have to go down the Red Carpet of Shame and to the Limousine of Losers. Last season, on Total Drama Newbies, Dalton and Ash competed in a Paintball Deer Hunter challenge, ending in a tie, so for the tiebreaker, we did a re-do of the season one finale! In the end, Ash won the $1,250,000! Who will win this season? How will the drama unfold? Find out this season, on Total Drama Movie Star!"

The theme played.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Movie Star! I'm your host, Isabella Burromuerto! And I'm here at the red carpet, awaiting our new arrivals! Ooh, I see a limousine!" Isabella said as a limousine pulled up. A boy in a black t-shirt with a band on it with a white long sleeve shirt underneath with sleeves rolled up to elbows, blue jeans, and white sneakers stepped out of the limousine.

"Hello, Isabella. You are looking wonderful today!" the boy said.

"Chris! Hello. And thank you, I spent three hours on my coif. And I think I see another limo!" Isabella said as two girls stepped out of the limo. One of the girls was wearing a red tank top with black stars, blue skinny jeans and red converse. The other was wearing a black T-Shirt, blue skinny jeans and black converse. Susan, the one wearing red, was carrying a cup of dark red juice. She bumped into Isabella, and the cup spilled. Isabella had the juice spilled on her, but it slid right off.

"How…?" Susan wondered.

"I always wear a plastic protector over my dresses. I'm not dumb," Isabella said.

"Oh," Susan said.

"Please welcome Susan and Sonya! Susan is the one in red, and Sonya's the one in black," Isabella said to the camera. She looked down the road to see another limo. It parked and a girl in a Filipino sweater, black skinny jeans, and white vans stepped out of the limo.

"Lia! It is a pleasure to have you here," Isabella said.

"You are a pretty woman. Perhaps we could be friends?" Lia said.

"Sure, why not?" Isabella said. Another limo pulled up and a girl with really light blond hair wearing a pink tank top, pink short shorts, and pink high heels stepped out.

"Everyone, this is Jenny," Isabella said. Jenny smiled at Isabella.

"You're looking good today," she said, then gave a glare at the others.

"Seriously? Why is everyone sucking up to the host? It's not going to help you much," Isabella said as another limo pulled up. A girl in a really fancy, really short blue dress with knee high boots and a grey-blue mini top hat with a rose stepped out of the limo.

"Hello, everyone!" She said.

"This is Alice," Isabella said as another limo pulled up. A boy and a girl stepped out. The boy was wearing grey and black striped t-shirt from Billabong, dark blue skinny jeans, and black high top converse. The girl was wearing a black and white striped off the shoulder top from Billabong, dark blue Levi brand skinny jeans, black low top converse, a necklace with a "J" on it, and 14g plugs.

"Hello, Jason and Jessica!" Isabella said. The two waved and stood by their fellow castmates. Another limo drove up and a girl wearing a bright magenta blouse with Hello Kitty on it, a black tank top underneath, regular jeans, and white Converse.

"This is Danielle," Isabella said.

"Hi! You know, if you're anything like Chris McLean, you're like Britain from Axis Powers Hetalia," Danielle said to Isabella.

"Uh, thanks?" Isabella said, having no prior knowledge of anime or manga of any kind. Danielle stood by her fellow cast mates as another limo pulled up. A boy with a purple Mohawk, wearing a purple shirt with a skull, dark blue jeans, purple converse, an eyebrow ring, and a single earring stepped out of the limo.

"This is Mark," Isabella said.

"You know, Mark, we could send you back to juvie if you mess up," Isabella said.

"Whatever," Mark said. He stood next to Chris.

"Nice eyebrow ring, Delinquent. Do it yourself?" Chris said.

"Yeah. Want one?" Mark said, grabbing Chris's lip.

"No thank you. Can I have my lip back please?" Chris said before Mark let go of his lip. Mark gave a wink to Jessica, who blushed. Another limo pulled up. A boy wearing a grey tee with a laughing smiley, black skinny jeans, grey Jordans, and black headphones nestled on his neck stepped out.

"Everyone, this is Elijah," Isabella said.

"Hello, Isabella," he said before going over to his castmates. Another limo pulled up. A boy in a green shirt that said "Halo 4, Holidays 2012," black jeans, and grey converse stepped out.

"This is Greg," Isabella said.

"Hi, Isabella, you're looking wonderful," Greg said. Isabella rolled her eyes before Greg walked over to his castmates. Another limo pulled up and a boy wearing a vintage baseball-style off white shirt with blue sleeves and a picture of a water tower, tan cargo shorts and dark blue Toms stepped out. He towered over the 5' even Isabella.

"This is Gabe," Isabella said.

"Hello, Isabella," he said before introducing himself to everyone else. Another limo pulled up and a boy wearing a black t-shirt that read "If zombies are chasing us, I'm tripping you," in red letters, black shorts, and matching shoes. He had a raccoon in his arms.

"This is Calvin, and the raccoon's name is Ace," Isabella said.

"Hello, Isabella," Calvin said before going over to his castmates.

"So, there you have it! All 14 contestants! The trailers are over there, the confessionals are over there, and there's the craft services tent. Chef is required to make actual food, especially after last season. We kinda got a lawsuit from both Dalton and Ash for the food. So, yeah, don't be afraid of the food. I'll even eat in the tent to prove it. Supper is served," Isabella said as all of the contestants headed to the craft services tent.

"Oh, and also, you will be required to sing this season!" Isabella said as a bell rang.

"That means SING! It doesn't matter if someone doesn't sing, as long as they sing one time during the season." Isabella said.

**Mark: Hi, I'm Tune, the man on the moon  
>I live on the beach, get the sand out ya shoes<br>And all of that changed since I met you  
>So we can leave that old shit in the restroom<br>Ok, I'm into you, like you never knew  
>I'm falling for you, baby, I need a parachute<br>So wet, I need a wetsuit  
>You're way too fly, I could be ya jet fuel<br>Now tell me what you like  
>I like what you tell me<br>And if you understand me, you can overwhelm me  
>It's too late, it's too late<br>Every finish line is the beginning of a new race  
>Total Drama!<strong>

**Jessica:****You got me and I could not defend it  
>I tried but I had to surrender<br>Your style got me under the spell  
>Left me no other choice but to get down<strong>

**It's too late, it's too late  
>It's too late, it's too late<br>You got it, you got it  
>You got it, you got it<strong>

**When I look into your eyes, it's over  
>You got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover<strong>

**I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<br>I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<strong>

**Nana nananana nana-na-eh  
>Nana nananana nana-na-eh<strong>

**Listen, now I'm strong baby I bring the fire on  
>Sharp shooter you can call me the Zion<br>I'm not the one easy to get to  
>But all that changed, baby when I met you<strong>

**It's too late, it's too late  
>It's too late, it's too late<br>You got it, you got it  
>You got it, you got it<strong>

**When I look into your eyes, it's over  
>You got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover<strong>

**I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<br>I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<strong>

**Nana nananana nana-na-eh  
>Nana nananana nana-na-eh<strong>

**I'm not burning and I'm feeling you boy  
>Get it on if you feeling my world now<br>I love the way that you moving  
>And I'm listening to how you grooving<br>So if you need me, just call on the cruise  
>We can be whatever that you want in the news<br>Boy, cause I'm on it and you on it and we on it  
>So baby just tell me now<strong>

**When I look into your eyes, it's over  
>You got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover<strong>

**I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<br>I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<strong>

**Nana nananana nana-na-eh  
>Nana nananana nana-na-eh<strong>

**I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaah baby<br>I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<strong>

"Loved it! Okay, now let's eat!" Isabella said.

Mark sat down with his Sloppy Joes. He saw a figure sit in front of him. He looked up to see Jessica.

"Look, I'm only gonna break your heart," Mark said.

"I don't care. I like guys like you," Jessica said. Mark raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and ate his food.

"Fourteen contestants, budding romances, budding friendships, and a bunch of insane challenges ahead! This'll be a short season, but very full of drama at every turn! Join us next time, for Total Drama Movie Star!" Isabella said.


	4. Poppin' Paparazzi

**Hey, guys, TDN is over, and now I can focus on this season! It will be awesome! Next season will be a MEGA season, I promise! But this season however, will be a mini season, so each episode should be packed with double the awesomeness of an episode of TDN! We'll be about six episodes short of a whole season.**

"Hello, and welcome to the second episode of Total Drama Movie Star! Last time, we met our fourteen castmates! They'll have to battle their fellow castmates and insane challenges designed to help develop acting and musical skills," Isabella said.

"Castmates, it's time for your very first challenge!" Isabella said.

"What is it, Isabella?" Mark pushed.

"Oh, sit and rotate," Isabella said, sticking her thumb out.

"Our challenge involves skills dealing with the paparazzi. You'll walk down the red carpet, dealing with paparazzi. The two best performances win and choose our teams. Mark, you're up first," Isabella said. Mark walked down the carpet, flipped the camera off, threw the swag bag to the side, and gave the groupie cutout his number. He gave a stern look to the bouncer cutout, and the cutout slid into the floor, allowing him to enter the door.

"Okay, let's go to Lia!" Isabella said. Lia posed for the camera, blew a kiss to the groupie, took the swag bag, grabbed and ate a sandwich, gave the autograph hound her autograph, and hugged the bouncer. She entered the door.

"And you can keep the contents of that bag," Isabella said. Lia pulled out a DVD box set.

"The entire Season Four of Total Drama," Isabella said, telling her what it was. The cover had the group shot of the campers from last season, and the words '_Total Drama Newbies_' printed at the top in gold cursive letters.

"I saw this season. I'm very glad Ash won, but I would have preferred to see Dalton win," Lia commented.

"Not my call. Okay, Chris, your turn!" Isabella said. Chris walked down the carpet. He posed for the camera. He gave the groupie his number, grabbed the swag bag and a sandwich, gave the autograph hound his autograph, and winked at the bouncer as he walked into the room.

"And you also get to keep the contents of the swag bag," Isabella said. Inside was another copy of the TDN box set.

"Aw, man, I should have taken the swag bag!" Mark said.

"Why, dude?" Chris said.

"Dude, I hosted the TDN Aftermath last season with my sister! And boy, was it fun," Mark said, causing Lia and Chris to gasp in shock as they checked the back of one of the disc covers that had an aftermath episode on it. And sure enough, Mark's name was there.

"Mark Heartly? DUDE, YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" Lia said.

"Don't get starstruck on me," Mark said. That's when the song bell rang.

"Mark, it's your turn, again, to sing, only this time, you're alone, except for maybe some background vocals by the other competitors," Isabella said.

**(Starstruck by Sterling Knight)**

**Oh! Oh, yeah,  
>Oh! Oh, yeah,<br>Oh! Oh, yeah,  
>Oh! Oh!<strong>

**Every girl every boy  
>they got your posters on their wall,<br>Yeah.  
>Photographs, autographs<br>the minute you step out the door  
>you will need the applause<br>Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes  
>Tryin to make a dollar<br>(dolla) **

**Wanna be you,  
>when they see you,<br>they scream out loud!**

**Starstruck!  
>Camera flashes,<br>Cover of magazines  
>(Whoa Oh! Oh)<br>Starstruck!  
>Designer sunglasses,<br>Livin' the dream as a teen,  
>Driving fancy cars,<br>Hollywood Blvd  
>Hear the crowd calling your name<br>Yeah.  
>Starstruck!<br>Prepare to get  
>Starstruck!<br>Oh yeah**

**Climbing life, lookin' fly  
>Perfect smiles,<br>On the way to the limousine  
>Yeah<br>Everywhere first in line, VIP,  
>Hanging out with celebrities<br>Yeah**

**And all the pretty girls,  
>They wanna date ya<br>Trying to make you holler  
>Holler<strong>

**Wanna be you,  
>When they see you,<br>They scream out loud!**

**Starstruck!  
>Camera flashes,<br>Cover of magazines  
>(Whoa Oh! Oh)<br>Starstruck!  
>Designer sunglasses,<br>livin' the dream as a teen,  
>all the fancy cars,<br>Hollywood blvd  
>hear the crowd calling your name<br>Yeah  
>Starstruck!<br>Prepare to get.  
>Starstruck!<br>Oh right**

**Oh! Oh  
>Yeah<br>Oh! Oh  
>Starstruck<br>Oh! Oh  
>Yeah<br>Oh! Oh  
>Yeah<strong>

**As soon as you move  
>they gonna talk about it.<br>In the paper, the news  
>they gonna talk about it.<br>'Cause your on the A-list  
>You better believe it,<br>You better believe it.  
>Yeah<strong>

**Whatever you do  
>(Whatever you do)<br>Doesn't matter if is true  
>'Cause your on the top 5<br>And nothing can stop ya  
>And nothing can stop ya!<strong>

**Starstruck!  
>Camera flashes,<br>Cover of magazines  
>(Whoa Oh! Oh)<br>Starstruck!  
>Designer sunglasses,<br>Livin' the dream as a teen,  
>All the fancy cars,<br>Hollywood Blvd  
>Heard the crowd calling your name<br>Yeah  
>Starstruck!<br>Camera flashes,  
>Cover of magazines<br>Oh! Oh  
>Starstruck!<br>Designer sunglasses,  
>Livin' the dream as a teen,<br>All the fancy cars,  
>Hollywood blvd<br>Heard the crowd calling your name  
>Yeah<br>Starstruck!  
>Prepare to get.<br>Starstruck!  
>Oh yeah!<strong>

"Great job, dude," Isabella said.

"Thanks, Isabella," Mark said.

**Confessional: **

**Mark: Look, I'm already a celebrity. I hosted last season's aftermath! So I know a thing or two about fame.**

"Okay, Sonya, your turn!" Isabella said. Sonya just walked through the course, only stopping to grab the swag bag. She wanted that DVD box set. She glared at the bouncer, and he let her in.

"Susan?" Isabella said. Susan smiled as she posed for the camera. She smiled to the groupie, grabbed the swag bag, and took a sandwich. She hugged the bouncer, and she walked into the room.

"Danielle?" Isabella said. Danielle walked through the course, keeping her distance. She did grab the swag bag, though.

"Jenny?" Isabella said. Jenny posed for the camera, hugged the groupie, grabbed the swag bag, took a sandwich, gave the autograph hound her autograph, and hugged the bouncer. He let her in.

"Alice?" Isabella said. Alice had her firecrackers in her hands before Isabella intervened.

"No firecrackers allowed," Isabella said. Alice frowned and walked through the course without doing anything but grab the swag bag.

"Elijah?" Isabella said. Elijah ignored the camera, gave the autograph hound his autograph, and took the swag bag.

"Jason?" Jason smiled and waved, trying to avoid most of the paparazzi. He took the swag bag.

"Jessica, your turn," Isabella said. Jessica smiled and waved. She posed for the camera, took the swag bag and a sandwich, signed an autograph, and smiled at the bouncer.

"Calvin," Isabella said. Calvin and Ace walked through the course, Ace posing for the cameras despite being a raccoon. Calvin signed an autograph, and Ace gave a pawprint. Calvin did not take the swag bag, and Ace was cute enough for the bouncer to let them in.

"Greg?" Isabella said. Greg posed for the camera, took the swag bag and sandwich, signed an autograph, and smiled at the bouncer.

"And last, but not least, Gabe's turn!" Isabella said. Gabe walked through the course, trying not to freeze up. He grabbed the swag bag and smiled at the bouncer to let him in.

"Okay, let's see… Chris and Lia win! We'll pick teams in the schoolyard style, the girl picking first," Isabella said.

"Susan," Lia said. Susan smiled and walked over to Lia's side.

"Calvin," Chris said.

"Elijah."

"Greg."

"Jessica."

"Gabe."

"Mark."

"Danielle."

"Jason."

"Alice."

"Sonya."

"Jenny," Chris finished. Isabella walked over to Chris's team.

"I christen your team The Bright Lights," Isabella said before walking over to Lia's team.

"I christen your team The Curious Paparazzi," Isabella said.

"Okay, here's the deal on trailers. There are four, each with two colors on their awnings. The ones with any red on them are girls' trailers, the ones with any blue on them are boys' trailers. The Bright Lights have white along with their gender color, whereas the Curious Paparazzi have black along with their gender color. This means that you'll only have to live with two or three others, seeing as how you each have three or four guys and three or four girls per team. So, go unpack in your trailers," Isabella said before going to her own private trailer nearby.

**In the Bright Lights' Girls' Trailer…**

Danielle had grabbed a book from her suitcase and had chosen one of the four bunks in the large trailer. She was reading. Alice had chosen the bunk underneath Danielle.

"What're you reading?" Alice asked.

"Fruits Basket," Danielle said, her eyes not moving off of the pages.

"Cool," Alice said.

"I think you're both losers! Only one of us is winning that two million, and that someone will be ME!" Jenny said.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Danielle said, glaring at Jenny.

"Because that's how you get through these games!" Jenny said.

**In the Curious Paparazzi's Girls' Trailer…**

Susan and Sonya had picked their bunks, Sonya on the bottom and Susan on the top. Lia was on the top bunk on the other set, and Jessica was underneath Lia.

"Thank you so much, Lia, for putting me on a team with my brother and crush!" Jessica said.

"Who's your crush, Elijah or Mark?" Lia asked.

"Mark," Jessica said.

"You're crushing on a celebrity! Isn't that so cool?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, totally," Jessica said.

**In the Bright Lights' Boys' Trailer…**

"Dude, you've got to restrain your raccoon!" Chris said.

"I am!" Calvin replied. Ace was now being held in Calvin's hands, Ace cuddling up to him. Just a few minutes ago, Ace had attacked Chris.

"Dude, you're really tall!" Greg said to Gabe.

"Please don't ask me how the weather is up here," Gabe said.

**In the Curious Paparazzi's Boys' Trailer…**

Jason was on the bottom bunk on one side, and Mark was on the bunk above him. Elijah was on the top bunk on the other side.

"You know, Mark, I don't really like you that much, but I know my sister likes you," Jason said.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her. Wouldn't dream of harming a lady physically or emotionally," Mark said.

"Well, that's good," Jason said.

**Outside…**

"Well, as our castmates go to sleep, so ends this episode of Total Drama Movie Star."


	5. Creativity: Challenged

**Okay, so, the hiatus has officially ended! I got grounded, and then I just finished my season plan! Well, I'm sure you'll like this chapter. Bombs away!**

"Last time, on Total Drama Movie Star, our contestants picked teams after Lia and Chris won the Poppin' Paparazzi challenge! So, here we go to the first elimination episode of Season Five, right now, on Total Drama Movie Star!"]

Right now, the contestants were at the stage that hosts elimination ceremonies. You could tell because there was a banner that said, "Eliminations happen here!" Mark was on stage and the rest of the cast was cheering, part of the group chanting for Mark to sing.

"Well, if you insist…" Mark said, before grabbing a microphone from behind a curtain.

**Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
>Well I'm selling something you won't return<br>Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
>'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself<br>Once you browse through the whole selection  
>Shake those hips in my direction<br>Bringing it back if she never did see  
>Take me home and then unwrap me<br>Shop around with every dollar  
>I've got to be<br>The ladies' choice  
>Ladies' choice<br>The ladies' choice**

**Hey little girl looking for a sale  
>(repeat)<br>Test drive this American male  
>(repeat)<br>It's going to take cash to fill my tank  
>(repeat)<br>So let's crack open your piggy bank  
>(repeat)<br>Hey little girl you're window shopping  
>I got something traffic stopping<strong>

**Hey little girl on a spending spree  
>I don't come cheap but the kisses come free<br>On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
>I'm the ladies' choice<br>The ladies' choice  
>The ladies' choice<strong>

**Wow!  
>Hey little girl on a spending spree<br>I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
>On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree<strong>

**Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea  
>I come with a lifetime guarantee<br>One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
>It's the ladies' choice<br>I'm the ladies' choice  
>The ladies' choice<br>I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice  
>I'm the ladies' choice...<strong>

At the end of the song, Mark had jumped down from the stage in front of Jessica. She was blushing.

**Confessional: **

**Jason: God, he's such a show-off! I don't like him, but I might as well put up with him. If Jessica has her way, she'll be Jessica Heartly one day, and I'll have a brother-in-law.**

**Jessica: OMG HE'S SO HOT! I swear, I think he likes me, too! **

"Oh, kids!" Isabella said as Jessica was going in for a kiss, stopping her in her tracks.

"What is it?" Jessica said bitterly.

"Chill, Jessica. It's challenge time! Teams, you will create a skit. The Bright Lights, your theme that you must base your scene on is chivalry. Curious Paparazzi, your theme is True Love's Kiss! Bright Lights, you're gonna work over there, by the amphitheatre, where all performances will be held, and Curious Paparazzi, you'll work over here. Good Luck! Remember, the scene that sticks to the theme the best wins, and the other team will send one member home! No pressure!" Isabella said, laughing as she walked away.

"So, our theme is True Love's Kiss," Sonya said.

"We could act with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, but it'll only be Snow White and the Five Dwarfs," Lia said.

"I like that idea," Elijah said, Jason and Mark nodding.

"Okay, so who wants to be Snow White?" Jason asked. Susan, Lia, and Jessica raised their hands.

"Okay, let's take it to a die roll. If the die lands on one or two, Susan gets to be Snow White. Three or four, it's Lia, and five or six it's Jessica," Jason said before rolling the die on the stage.

"Six!" Jason said. Jessica jumped for joy. Mark and Elijah looked at the die, and it had landed on six.

"So, who's gonna be Prince Charming?" Elijah said.

"Not me, because that would be weird. I'll roll the die. Evens, it's Mark, odds, it's Elijah," Jason said. He rolled the die. It landed on two.

"Okay, so, who wants to be the queen?" Jason said.

"Roll the die," Sonya said.

"Why not Sonya? She's already a goth, so she'll have no issues with costume!" Susan said.

"Oh, lay off," Sonya said.

"I'll roll the die. One or two, it's Sonya, three or four, it's Susan, and five or six it's Lia," Jason said before rolling the die. It landed on three.

"WHAT?" Susan shrieked.

"That means the rest of us are the four of seven dwarfs!" Elijah said.

"By the way, you have access to the interns to use as actors!" Isabella said over the intercom.

"We need three interns," Mark said.

"Okay…" Jason said.

Meanwhile, the Bright Lights were working on their skit.

"So, chivalry… Damsel-in-distress scenario would work," Chris said.

"I'll be the damsel!" Jenny said.

"Yeah, fine. Tall guy, you're the knight who saves her," Chris said as he wrote in a clipboard.

"I have a name," Gabe said.

"Sorry, Gabe, now where was I… Oh, yes! How do we want to incorporate the other team members?" Chris said.

Danielle was the first to speak up. "I could be an evil queen who trapped Jenny in the tower and refuses to let her go!" The rest of the team stared in shock until Alice spoke up.

"Fine. We could be Danielle's forces," Alice said.

"I like it. Now, let's rehearse!" Calvin said.

"You're not bringing the raccoon," Greg said.

"Fine. Ace, go to our trailer. Stay out of everyone's things," Calvin said. Ace scampered off to the Bright Lights' boys' trailer.

Later…

"Okay, rehearsal time over! Come to the thrust amphitheatre! NOW!" Isabella said. Once the teams were there, Isabella walked onstage.

"Okay, The Curious Paparazzi are going to act first, but before they do, I have some ground rules to lay down and some notes to give, so listen up. No cursing, you can only use themes that are legal under the US law, yes, even copyrighted themes, we'll pay the royalties, and you have limited props and set items, so block wisely. The purpose of this challenge is to test your adaptability skills. Hope you adapt well! Do note that we have three theatres, one percenium, or a stage where the audience is on one side of the stage only, one thrust, or audience on three sides of the stage, and one in the round, or surrounded by audience on all sides of the stage. Greek stages tended to be thrust. So, Curious Paparazzi, time to take on the stage! Bright Lights, spread out around the audience!" Isabella said as she walked to her spot next to Chef and the head intern. The Curious Paparazzi got onstage. A door without a wall was brought out onstage and placed in the middle of the stage. Jessica was on one side, pantomiming mopping the floor. She was in a dress that was blue in the bodice and yellow on the skirt, with red flats. Her hair was put up in a bun, not a hair out of place. She had a little bit of red on her lips and a small bit of pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. Susan, dressed in a tattered, dingy black dress, a fake nose, a mole on her chin, and a gray wig pulled into a messy bun, approached the closed door while carrying a basket. She knocked. Jessica placed her mop down and opened the door.

"Hello," she said.

"I heard you lived here, so I brought you this apple," Susan said in a crackly, creepy old lady voice. Jessica took the apple.

"Thank you ma'am," Jessica said before taking a bite of it. She fainted a few seconds later. Susan cackled and left. Sonya, Jason, Elijah, Lia, and three interns walked onstage in a line. Sonya was the first to notice Jessica on the floor.

"Guys, Snow White's out cold!" Sonya said. The others gasped. Elijah speed-walked up to Jessica and lifted her head.

"You're right," Elijah said.

"I can't believe it! She's out!" Jason said, about to cry.

"Aw, Dopey, calm down! We'll wake her up somehow! True love's kiss should wake her up!" Lia said. She and the other dwarfs lifted her onto the bed that another intern had just rolled in. That's when Mark ran in.

"Somebody call a hero?" Mark announced.

"Uh…" the dwarfs said. Mark then dramatically gasped at the sight of Jessica. He walked over to her and kissed her. Jessica coughed and spit out a chunk of apple.

"Why, thank you!" Jessica said.

"No problem, because I'm Prince Charming!" Mark said dramatically. Everyone froze.

"Um, okay… Bright Lights, your turn! Curious Paparazzi, spread out in the audience!" Isabella said. The Bright Lights rolled out a castle tower piece, and Jenny, in a pastel blue dress, popped out of the window. Danielle, in a purple dress and gold-colored crown, gave an evil laugh.

"You will never get the princess from my castle! NEVER!" Danielle said as Gabe walked up, a determined expression on his face.

"Let her go!" Gabe commanded.

"NEVER!" Danielle said. Chris, Calvin, Greg, and Alice came out holding prop spears.

"You'll have to go through my guards of terror!" Danielle said, laughing evilly. Gabe simply knocked them over and they fell. Gabe walked into the tower and came out with Jenny in his arms.

"You are no match for me, evil queen!" Gabe said.

"My hero!" Jenny said. Everyone froze as the end of the scene came.

"Okay, I declare both acts cheesy, but the Bright Lights stuck to their theme better. So, The Bright Lights win! Curious Paparazzi, you guys are sending someone home!" Isabella said. Everyone glared at Mark.

"What?" Mark said in defense.

Later, at the elimination ceremony, Chef was holding a tray with six golden statues, all six bearing a striking resemblance to Isabella.

"Curious Paparazzi, your act was the worse of the two. So, naturally, you must send someone from your team home. This season, you will be using these stalls to vote in. We will be utilizing electronic voting methods this season. In the stall, there will be a large touch screen with each of the faces and names of those on your team. Simply touch the picture of the person you want gone, and hit the green check mark to verify, in case you decide to vote a different person off. As in the past four seasons, you will be allowed to vote for yourself if you so desire, just simply touch your picture twice. Do not forget to say your reason for voting this person off to the camera above the screen. There is only one stall. The screen on the outside will display a voter's name. When you see your name on the screen, go into the stall and vote. Easy enough, right? Go vote!" Isabella said. The first name to appear was Susan Alabaster. Susan walked up to the stall and entered.

**Confessional:**

**Susan: Who do I vote for? Sonya for sure. She ruined the act with her gloominess. Goodbye, loser!**

**Sonya: I'm voting for Susan because I don't like her one bit! She's a BITCH!**

**Lia: I'm voting for… Mark. Even though he's a celebrity, he needs to go.**

**Jessica: Uh, this is so hard! Uh, I guess I'll vote for Susan.**

**Jason: Mark. **

**Elijah: Mark needs to go.**

**Mark: Totally Susan. **

"Tally the results! And.. The Gilded Belles go to… Lia, Jessica, Elijah, Jason, and Sonya. It appears we have a tie between Susan and Mark! So, everyone except for Susan and mark, pick a number between one and ten and keep it in your head! The person whose number I choose will point to the contestant they voted for! That contestant will be out! If multiple people think of the same number, the contestant with the most votes loses! The number is… Seven!" Lia, Sonya, and Jason stood up and pointed to who they voted for.

"Looks like Mark is the loser! Sorry, dude! To the Lame-o-sine you go!" Isabella said. Mark stood up and grabbed Jessica by the shoulders, kissing her before the interns pulled him away to the Lame-o-sine.

"Bye Mark! I'll win for you!" Jessica shouted.

"Will she? Find out next time on TDMS!" Isabella announced.


	6. To Remain Unfinished

**I'm so sorry, but I lost interest. **

**I will not be completing this story, but it will be marked as complete.**

**I'm sorry for that. I still love you all.**

**And I'm swearing off of TD fanfiction, and moving to Big Time Rush fanfiction.**

**Yep.**

**Once again, I'm totally sorry.**

**Peace, Love, + BTR**

**BTW, this is The Total Drama Expert, I just changed my username to fit the fandom I just joined.**


End file.
